Fever
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: Kagome, He whispered, clinging on to her, Kagome. What's wrong Inuyasha? Kagome‘s voice sounded frantic, upset, and worried. Inuyasha, are you okay? Kagome... Inuyasha opened his eyes, I hurt...InuxKag, romance slight humor


_This one-shot really quite took me a long time!! If anyone is reading my other continued stories, I am working on them!! I would also like to thank anyone who reads this, for clicking this story!!_

_I have no beta reader, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes, or if I contradicted myself in anyway._

_Love to anyone who reviews at the end, you know that little purple button!!_

* * *

"I have every right to go home to my family whenever I want!"

"Your family is right here!" Inuyasha bellowed right, angered at her for wanting her to leave him.

"You know what?! You're right. I have a family here, but I also have one on the other side." Kagome's voice was now normal. She looked at him. He was looking at her as if she was insane.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "It's nearly the new moon anyway, come on, you're going with me."

"Well, what if I don't want to go? Huh? Ever thought of that, wench?" Inuyasha's gold eyes bore into Kagome's bright blue ones.

Kagome didn't even blink as a primal growl erupted from him, one that was directed at her for grabbing his hand and dragged him to the well.

"Tough love, you're coming." Kagome's blue eyes began to darken, as if there was a small storm brewing in them. "Live with it, you're coming whether you like it or not."

All Inuyasha could do was nod, complete shocked at the fact she had turned aggressive on him.

"Good boy." Kagome sharply turned around, her long black hair whipping around her face. She leaned over, still having a firm grip on Inuyasha's hand, and jumped in, dragging Inuyasha along.

Blue light surrounded them, signaling their arrival in the future. Inuyasha was still being dragged by Kagome, golden orbs wide in complete confusion.

"Mom, were home!" Kagome called out. She took off her brow shoes and place on the green slippers that were waiting at the door. "Mom?" Kagome called again, rounding the corner.

"Oh, Kagome, thank goodness you're home! Souta is off at a friend's house, and I have to fly! Father fell ill, and we have to take him to Rome right away! I have all of the contacts incase something goes wrong written down, I love you dear! Oh my, I must fly! Off to the airport I go!" Mrs.Higurashi exclaimed, her normally neat brown hair astray across her face. She leaned over and thrust a red spiral notebook into Kagome's arms.

"Mom, what's wrong with gramps? Wait, why do you have to go to Rome? Mom, hang on!" Kagome turned around, holding the notebook to her chest, the one that held all of the information.

"Kagome, no one is really sure what your grandfather has, we believe it to be some sort of infection. Rome has had a few people that have had this, and they know how to treat it better than we do. I will call you if anything changes, but right now I have to fly!" Mrs.Higurashi grabbed her beige coat, and slid on a pair of black lacey flats. She leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"Pray for him, Kagome, he may die." And with that, she ran out of the house and into the bright yellow taxi waiting at the shrine steps.

"Wait, Mama, take me too!" Kagome cried, chasing after the car, stumbling all the way. Inuyasha had to chase after her and jerk her to his chest in order for her to stop.

"Clam down Kagome, it's going to be okay. Didn't you hear her; she said they know how to treat him. It'll be okay, stop your crying, now." Inuyasha whispered, running his clawed hand through her hair, the other clutching her waist.

"Inuyasha," Kagome wailed, "oh Inuyasha, I'm so scared, he's old! He could die from a little infection. Inuyasha, what will I do with out him!" Kagome continued to cry, crawling on to his chest. She clutched his shirt, using it to lift herself higher on to him, leaning her head to burry her face into the nape of his neck. "Help Inuyasha, what should I do?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha whispered, reaching his arm that had held her waist to rest under her rump, allowing her to sit on it, the hand that ran through her hair, reaching up to softly cradle her neck, "if I knew what to do, I would have done it."

"Then hold me." She commanded of him, looking up. He stared into her blue eyes, stained red from all of her crying.

"Then I will." He replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her petite body back to the shrine. When they arrived, Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome, a soft smile spreading across his face when he saw Kagome sleeping like a small child in his arms. "Good night," he whispered, carrying her up the stairs and into the pink room. He gently lied her down on the rosy bed sheets, careful not to wake her.

Inuyasha rose from his position of hovering above his sleeping beauty. He looked out her window, watching the sliver of the moon float in the ink black sky.

Inuyasha walked to the end of her bed. He crawled on all fours until he came to the middle, then he twisted his lean form to sit on her fluffy bed, facing Kagome's tiny body, lost in the sea of her comforter. He pulled the Testigua out from the place at his hip, and rested press against his cloth covered chest. "Gods, why do you hurt her? Make it stop, stop her pain, I beg of you…" Inuyasha whispered, his triangle ears pressing tightly to his skull.

Kagome blinked only awake enough to register Inuyasha's small prayer. "Thank you…" she whispered, sitting up to face him, her tickled pink sheets collapsing to lie in her lap. She smiled softly as she saw Inuyasha's closed eyes, a peaceful look adorning his face. "Good night…" She fell back, her body rising with the small bounce of the mattress.

Inuyasha jump slightly when he felt the ground beneath him move as if it were water. His golden orbs slightly closed as he gazed softly upon Kagome's half covered form. He leaned forward and clutched the fabric in between his hands, and then lifted to her chin.

His body suddenly felt heavy, and he placed the Testigua on the ground next to her bed, her hideaway, and lay on top of her small frame. With her scent everywhere around him, he calmly let the hands of sleep wrap around him. A low content growl erupted from his lips as he held her, cuddled her, _cherished _her. How often would he be able to rest in her arms, not worried about predators?

6

Golden rays of sunlight illuminated the room, thus awaking a blue-black haired girl. Her eyelids twitched softly, and her long black lashes curled up to reveal big beautiful midnight blue eyes. Kagome rolled over to see Inuyasha's eyes staring back at her. She sat up quickly when she saw his flushed face.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You look a little feverish." Kagome sat up and reached out her tiny hand to press against his forehead. "Oh my, you are burning up! Inuyasha lie down this instant!" Kagome shrieked, clambering out of her sea of blankets, walking behind Inuyasha, and shoved him in her bed.

"Wench, I am fine! I was only checking up on you!" Inuyasha's ears swiveled at Kagome. He turned his golden orbs to stare at the miko, watching her place a plastic covering over a stick thing.

"Open wide, Inuyasha. Keep this under your tongue, and when it beeps, pull it out. I'll be right back, okay?" Kagome walked towards the door, only to turn to look at Inuyasha. Never would she have guessed that he would take the thermometer so peacefully.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk out of the room, leaving him to be by himself. He listened to footsteps descend down the stairs, and then vanish. Then he rose to look out her window, and to gaze into the big blue sky. He watched it for a while, only to be brought back to reality by loud beeping coming from his mouth. He pulled the thermometer, and looked at the numbers.

'101…what does that mean…' Inuyasha mused.

Inuyasha stiffened, sniffed the air, and then ran at the door, running full blown into Kagome. Amazingly, not one drop spilled of the ramen that she had brought him.

"Wow, you are excited for that, aren't you? And where did that thermometer go?" Kagome rose, and walked to the window, bending over to scoop up the forgotten thermometer. "Oh, Inuyasha, you have a terrible fever! 101degrees, lie down right now! I need to get you some medication." Kagome exclaimed, waiting for Inuyasha to sit on her bed, before she pranced over and tucked her sickly hanyou into her comforter.

'Ramen. Ramen. Oh how I love my ramen! Wait, where is Kagome going?' Inuyasha stop singing his song as he followed Kagome with his eyes as she walked out of his bubble.

"I'll be right back Inuyasha, stay right there!" Kagome waved to him as she walked out of the room.

'Kagome?' Inuyasha thought. At that moment, he finally took in his surroundings. 'How did I get in her futon?' he mused, racking his brain for the answer.

Kagome sat in the kitchen, looking in her little red notebook, dialing all of the numbers, hoping to get her mom. Finally she struck gold.

"Hello?" Mrs.Higurashi's came from the other end.

"Mom, Inuyasha has a high fever, what should I give him?" Kagome questioned, her long fingers softly twirling the telephone wire.

"How high is it?"

"101 degrees."

"Mmm…give him two Tylenol."

"Sure, is there anything else I should do for him?" Kagome looked up at the ceiling wondering why Inuyasha was being so cooperative with her. Normally by now he would have been screeching up a storm.

"Try to get him to sleep, and a hot bath. There's not much I can do right now, Father isn't fairing to well."

"How is he doing?" Kagome could feel her heart start to speed up, wondering what the news will be.

"Much better than we thought he would…oh Kagome, I'll have to call you back; the doctor has just walked in."

"I love you, Mom. By."

"I love you too dear. Good by."

Kagome softly hung up the phone, wondering if her grandfather was really okay. She broke away from her sad thoughts when she heard Inuyasha.

"Kagome, where are you?" his voice called out.

"In the kitchen Inuyasha." She called back rising out of the chair, making her way to the stairs.

"And where's that?" Kagome noticed that his voice sounded farther away then it did before.

"Near the stairs." Kagome began to walk up them, looking for her slivered hair puppy-eared hanyou.

"I only see walls…"

"That's good," Kagome called out, attempting to find him, "follow them."

"But they lead right into another one…help Kagome! The walls are surrounding me!" Inuyasha's voice sounded frantic.

"Hang on Inuyasha! I'm coming!" Kagome had no idea of what to think of that man right now. What exactly was going through his head at this moment?

"Oh, never mind, I found the door."

Kagome was taken aback. He sounded just like Souta.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha looked at her rounding the bend, "does the bathroom always fool people into believing that they're getting eaten?"

"…" Kagome hadn't the faintest clue of how to answer that.

"Because I think it just tried to eat me alive, and you tell me that there are no demons in your time…your bathroom is a demon I tell you!" Inuyasha looked at her with eyes of a madman. "It had teeth and all!"

"Sure, Inuyasha, let's go with that…"

"Can I have a puppy?"

Kagome grabbed a hold of the wall when she felt her self start to timber from the shock of what he stated, to stop herself from falling over. "Why do you want a puppy, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a big grin, and a small glint in his eyes. "I've always wanted a puppy since I was little!" his tone of voice was like a small child telling his parent why they deserve a bucket of candy.

"Sure, let's go get a puppy, Inuyasha." Kagome hoped that right now his mind was like a child. Then her plan would work, he would soon forget what he wanted.

Sure enough it did. Kagome shuddered internally when she saw her beloved hanyou turn a sickly shade of green. "I don't feel good, Kagome," he groaned.

"I can see that…"Kagome whispered, reaching forward to grip his hand and bring him to her room.

"Do you have a mate? 'Cause if you do, I won't believe you. Do you know why? Because I'm gonna make you mine! All mine!" Inuyasha began to laugh, kind of like Naraku.

"Sure, Inuyasha. I'm all yours and yours only…" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, taking note of his bright cheeks. 'Must be his fever messing with his head…poor man…'

"Damn right, I hate it when that wolf touches you!" Inuyasha proclaimed, collapsing on to Kagome's bed. He rolled over to stare at her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked him. Kagome was getting worried; he was looking even more flushed than earlier.

"I love you, will you be my mate?" Kagome stood up and fast walked right out of the room, her long hair waving down her back, lifting slightly due to the slight wind she was causing. 'What was that? Did he mean it?' she pondered, grabbing Inuyasha his Tylenol. She walked over to the sink, running the water as she grabbed a glass to cool it down first, then she filled it with the clear liquid.

Kagome walked back up the stairs, stopping to listen half way up. Her feet began to pick up speed when she registered the sound that she had heard.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome whispered, walking into the pink room.

"Kagome…" came a voice from her mattress.

"Inuyasha," Kagome walked over and sat next to the now human Inuyasha, "was that you groaning?"

"It hurts, Kagome. I haven't felt this bad since I was a pup…" Inuyasha turned his violet eyes towards her. "Make it stop…."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, the pain inside almost unbearable at the sight of her strong hanyou crumpling with pain. She looked down at her hands and remembered the pills. "Take this, it should help somewhat, here let me help you up…" Kagome leaned over, placing the water on the table next to the bed. She reached her arms around Inuyasha, as he took the pills. She lifted the glass to his lips and he drank it gratefully.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, grabbing her to him as he lied down on her pillows.

"I'm right here…" Kagome whispered back, hugging him back.

Inuyasha summoned the energy to nuzzle her neck, and let out a content growl.

"Mm…" Kagome rested her head upon his shoulder, wishing she could make it go away. 'Is it stronger because of the new moon?' Kagome lifted her head to look at the black sky. This was only the beginning, she silently told Inuyasha. Placing her body to rest on his, she allowed his gentle heart-beat lull her to sleep.

6

Inuyasha groaned, waking Kagome. He began to toss and turn, whimpering. Kagome looked over at her clock, and saw that they had only slept for an hour.

"Kagome," he whispered, clinging on to her, "Kagome."

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice sounded frantic, upset, and worried. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha opened his eyes, and in them she could see him pleading her to do something. "I hurt…"

"Where do you hurt, Inuyasha? I can't help if I don't know what to help!" Kagome pried herself just enough out of his grasp to hover right above him. She could see the sweat glistening across his skin, giving him a glow. Kagome looked back into his eyes, soon absorbed by the deep purple depths of them. She was rudely brought back to reality by a sharp jerk of her body. When she looked down to see what had jerked her, she saw Inuyasha writhing in pain.

"Kagome…" he moaned, his body roughly hitting hers, causing her to jerk around in his arms.

"I know, I know…it hurts." Kagome ran her hands through his long black hair, basking in its softness. She turned her ocean blue eyes to him, leaning forward to wipe away his sweat that dripped down his high cheekbones. "I know…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha seemed to be only able to speak her name.

"Inuyasha, I'm right here…" Kagome wished for the second time that night that she could make it go away.

"Hurt…Kagome…"

"Shh…Morning will come soon…" Kagome wanted to hear him call her wench so badly, just to hear him tell her that they needed to find his shards, oh what she wouldn't do!

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's violet eyes portrayed his pain, and Kagome wanted his eyes to tell her something else, anything else but this.

"I know…" Kagome ran her hand through his thick black hair, hoping it would comfort him, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk out of the room, wishing she would come back a hold him again. He felt cold without her warmth surrounding him. He rolled over, of course no one would want to hold him in his time of need, no one could love a half-breed like him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, wanting Kagome to tell him other wise right now. 'Kagome…' he thought, remembering her lovely smile, his smile…

"Come on, Mom…I need you to pick up!!" Kagome shrieked into the phone as if her mother would pick up if she did.

"Hello?" Mrs.Higurashi sounded tired, frustrated, and scared.

"Mom, how's Gramps?" Kagome prayed that her attempt at small talk would work, and that her voice wouldn't give off her worry of a certain man in her room.

"Better…"

"Great…"

"Kagome do you know what time it is?"

"What time is it in Rome?" Kagome was about to continue rambling about stupid things when Mrs.Higurashi questioned her.

"Is Inuyasha any better?"

"Well," Kagome began to wind her finger around the phone cord, a nervous habit of hers, "he getting worse…"

"Did you give him the Tylenol like I told you too?"

"Yes, Mama, but, it didn't help him…"

"Kagome, I don't know how to treat half-demons."

"But tonight he is human…"

"I don't know Kagome, I really don't know…"

"Okay Mom, I have to go," Kagome whispered, her eyes watering.

"Okay dear, good by." Kagome placed the receiver down when she heard the dial tone. She placed a shaky hand to her chest, feeling her heart fluttering like a monarch searching for milkweed to lay eggs on. Placing her head on the cool cream white counter, she let her entire body shake with sobs. The one person she trusted to know what to do was clueless. "Oh Inuyasha, if only I could help you!" she cried, searching her mind for the answers, or anything that would help her hanyou sitting up in her room, barely conscious.

Kagome rose, wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve. She slowly turned around, her slippers squeaking on the tile floor of the kitchen. She made her way to her bedroom, wishing that the man on her bed was fast asleep.

The stairs seemed to never end to the poor girl, causing her to worry even more. Finally they ended, only to leave her to the hallway of darkness, and at the end awaited her, a sickly hanyou, one she couldn't help. "Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" Kagome whispered, her feet bringing her to his side. "Kagome," Inuyasha gasped, sitting up in bed. "Where have you been?"

Kagome looked at his shocked face, and sighed. "Trying to figure out what is wrong with you…Mama isn't sure either."

"How's the old man doing?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that was probably what they had also talked about.

"Better…" Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes making a path upwards to rest on the ceiling.

"How much better?"

"She didn't say…" Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. Suddenly she felt the urge to inform him of something. "You know, I will always like you as a hanyou…" There she said it.

How did she know he needed to tell him that? Inuyasha smiled softly, she always knew how to make him fell good about himself. "Thanks…" he whispered.

"Now get your sleep, the sun is going to come soon, and we both need rest!" Kagome walked over to him and placed her small hand against his broad forehead. "Good, your fever has gone down! Scoot over, I want in my bed too, mister!" Inuyasha laughed and scooted over so that Kagome could snuggle into his chest.

As Kagome drifted of to sleep, she could have sworn Inuyasha whispered he loved her…

* * *

_So what do you think? Let me know by sending a review! I love reviews!! Lol!!_

_May good luck be upon all who read this! And may your life be filled with joy!_

_Foodnetworkstar_


End file.
